cliche KaiShin
by writtingsabitch
Summary: Kaito just wanted to make one of his darker desires with one Kudo Shinichi met his way in one big favor that he did for him on that Train. Unbetaed work: contains mpreg


Shinichi Kudo had fans tons of fans how could he not being the handsome, and intelligent young man he was. Unfortunately for Shinichi Kudo his fans and the media often made the mistake of stating that he was an alpha male. It had been quite forgotten that the young detective of the east is actually a Gamma male as of yet no one had bothered to correct them on this fact. One of the reasons this 'fact' had not been corrected was because, when Shinichi had been 14 or so still starting out on being a consulting detective on of the officers had a little loudly that they didn't some puck alpha teen sticking their nose into police business this was the first but it wouldn't be the last time a police officer would mistake Shinichi for an Alpha. The second reason it had never been challenged would be because Shinichi had never correct the mistake himself, and would be a big mistake of his part. The Detective of the East liked being mistaken for an Alpha because he for one did not care to be hit on by an Alpha, beside it wasn't like calling him an Alpha was completely incorrect, after all he could produce with a Beta. It just so happened he could also be impregnated by an Alpha too. Alphas, Betas and Gammas all could be identified by their scents. Alphas who happened to be mostly male (only 1 out of 1000 ended up female) had a spicier and woody scent Alphas whether they were male or female could only impregnate. Betas who happened to be mostly female (only 1 in 1500 turned out to be male) smelled Fresher and sweeter. Betas whether they were female or male could only become pregnant. However, it was harder to identify a Gamma by their scent because a male one would smell more like an Alpha with sweeter undertones of that of a beta, while a female would smell more like a Beta but with spicier undertones. Gammas whether or not they were male or female could both impregnate and become pregnant. All of division one eventually learned that Kudo was a Gamma male but they never spread it around. The only other people that new for sure Shinichi is a Gamma are his parents, Ran, and Sonoko. All of the detective's other classmates were also certain that he was an Alpha. Now this would come to bite The Detective of the East in the butt very shortly. It would all happen in the form of a very misinformed Kaitou Kid. You see the Great Detective of the East had incurred a debt to the phantom thief. The Thief waited until his bout as Conan Edogawa was over, then the thief 'graciously' waited until the detective got settled back into his life. Now, with both of them at age 19, the thief wanted this debt to be paid back in full. Of Couse what Kid wanted was not normal, but one couldn't quite say it was not completely abnormal either if the two of them had been both full-fledged Alphas that is.

Finally a year and a half later, after he turned back into Shinichi after being shrunk back into a 6 year old at 16 by poison, and being stuck in that form for over a year, everything has now turned back to normal or so Shinichi believes. Shinichi was able to Graduate Taitan High school after doing a grueling amount of work, and apply to and get accepted into Tokyo University, thanks in no small part to his parents influence. Of course nothing could possibly stay normal for Shinichi Kudo well as normal as someone who comes across death a few times a week. Especially when you had to deal with a debt to Kaito Kid. A debt that Shinichi didn't know existed until, a week before School was supposed to start, August 27th. At the end of the latest Kid heist on the roof of the hotel where a new Jeweler was show casing his one of a kind design with the 4 caret pink diamond called the Lady's Slipper. Shinichi followed the Kaitou out on to the roof after Kid set off a dummy Kid and sent the police in the wrong direction. And that is where this story starts.

"It's not the one you're looking for is it?"

"No, but I already knew that the diamond was too new"

"Then why did you perform the heist?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you about that debt you owe me"

"What debt?"

"The one from when I saved that woman of course there was certainly a lot more danger then I signed up for" Kid circled the Detective before closing in behind him.

"you were perfectly fine and I trusted you'd get out of it fine, besides regardless of whether or not it was more dangerous than you thought, you agreed to do it of your own violation. "

"Ho you think so, but I think you should've told me that my little stunt could have potentially put a target on me and my assistant after the fact. The slightest bit more explosives and I could've be blown out of the sky" Kid grabbed onto Kudou's shoulders, the detective stiffened in response.

"You're just being dramatic Kid, I wouldn't have asked you to do something if I didn't think you couldn't pull off Kid." Shinichi turned and pushed the thief away with his arm.

"Ah come on you don't you feel bad at all that you set me up with a high risk of being murdered, particularly when I've saved your life a few times"

"That's…"

"Ah ah ah don't try and get out of this Tantei-kun I know you value life above all else, but I feel hurt that I'm the exception." The magician waggled finger in front of the detective then place his hand over his heart then circled around the detective again stopping behind him.

"Of course you're not" Shinichi shouted.

Kid gripped Shinichi's shoulders and whispered hotly in the detectives ear "Maybe not, but you were desperate, and you can't deny you didn't want to think about the fact that even Kaitou Kid has a face. Isn't that right Tantei-kun."

"Alright what is you want from me?" Shinichi gave in.

"I want to dominate you Tantei-Kun feel your body submit to me, it'll be my proof that I'm better than every detective out there" Kid's soft voice dominated his ear as the thief rubbed his arms. It wasn't a completely odd request after all It was normal in clubs and associations for Alphas it was instinctive to express domination over each other and maintain social order within the group sometimes sex was used to assure submission of the members to the leader. It also happened that two alpha sometimes would fight for dominance to prove their worthier mate for a beta, sometimes the fight would end with one fucking the other. Although in today's society it was a rarer occurrence. When one Alpha dominate another through sex or other means, although it more recognizable when done through sex (the same happens with Betas) the one that was forced to submit usually becomes subservient to that Alpha. Kid knew that doing this wouldn't make the detective obey him or anything like no the two of them were not in a club, however Kid hoped it would act as a deterrent to keep the detective from catching him. From the moment after Kid dominated Kudo he should feel less obligated to turn the thief in. Of course being a Gamma Shinichi did not feel that instinct on the same level or maybe he did not feel it at all. He felt discussed by idea Kid of all people want to use him use him like a prostitute. Shinichi Kudo was not someone night stand.

"You are disgusting pig Kid, you could have chosen anything and you want that" Shinichi pushed away from Kid. Kid of course just smirked believing the detective to be pushing him away because his Alpha instincts were telling him not to submit. If Kid had known that all of the websites stating Kudo was an alpha were wrong he would not have asked this to clear the debt as it is highly inappropriate.

"You act as if you never had such thoughts." Kid amused voice floated over to the detective.

"NOT with YOU, and I certainly never pegged you as this type of Alpha, I would have thought you be stratified with the high amounts of Betas that come to heists and beg for you"

"Jealous"

"Hardly"

"So do we have a deal Tantei-Kun?"

"FINE let's just get it over with hand me the jewel and met me at my house."

"Don't look so forlorn I'll make it pleasurable just for you" With that Kid took off and Shinichi slammed the door of the roof shut. Shinichi wordlessly passed the jewel to Nakamori –Keibi, and ignored every question thrown at him and promptly left the hotel got home to find Kaito Kid sitting on his bed grinning at him. Shinichi took a deep non-calming breath, and straiten his back strode forward sat down next to Kid, where the thief promptly pulled him into what was meant to a passionate kiss, but for Shinichi it was a means to an end. The Kiss ended shortly.

"Tantei-kun it would be helpful and a lot pleasurable "

"I'm already giving you wanted."

"No you sitting there like a dead fish, I wanted to feel your body submit to mine you need to participate a little"

"Let's just get it over with" Shinichi pulled Kid back into the kiss and let Kid take the lead. Other than a few light touches and slightly more vigorous kissing Shinichi let Kid do what he wanted. The Thief was not kidding when he said he would make things pleasurable. The detective couldn't keep the majority moans from his mouth, but he was able to squash down the urge to scream out Kid. While Kid made a show out of teasing the detectives body. The actual intercourse was impersonal and a little painful, Shinichi ended up on his hands and knees completely bare while, the thief took off his jacket and shirt but did not bother to take off his hat and monocle, and kept his pants as far up as possible. Like to mock him for being fucked by Kid. The thief made the worst mistake possible and came inside the detective. Shinichi Kudo promptly passed out after they finished, the experience having been his first. Shinichi more focus on his orgasm and his own scream that he didn't hear the one thing that freaked out Kid. "Mine" Once Kid came and his animal instincts dropped back to normal. The thief took barely more than ten seconds to remember what he said. What hell was wrong with him Shinichi Kudo was an Alpha and he loved Aoko damn it. Maybe it's a sex thing. Kaito planned to take off right before Shinichi woke up, but now he just going to up skip out, and pretend like nothing happened. So Shinichi woke the next morning and forced himself not to believe that his heart didn't burn horrid pain. Kudo decided to scrub himself clean wash his sheets and then burn them. So get clean and try to forget that last night didn't happen. Call Ran, go get some, okay a lot of chocolate and go out to Tropical Land ignore anything criminal related. Hopefully he would get over the whole debacle and snub Kid heists for a while. Of course the forgetting about Kaitou Kid only work for so long.

A good three weeks went by school started and courses were just getting interesting when the detective got sick he couldn't keep anything down except green tea, he yawned at cases had a hard time focusing. When it didn't go away after a week Ran got worried and dragged Shinichi to Araide-Sensei's clinic. The results caused Shinichi mind to freak out, while on the outside his face completely blank. Fucking hell Kaito Kid impregnated him and he hadn't even been in heat or near it, while not impossible the probability was like 10000:1. He just had to be born Gamma and Gamma's just happened to highly more fertile than everyone else. God he knocked up by the Phantom thief how the hell was he going to explain that, and what the fuck could he possible expect from a guy he didn't know the name of, and who fucked him over a need for dominance. What was he going to do he couldn't take care of a child, and go to school, and do work for the police. One problem at a time Kudo one problem at a time. What the hell was he going to do? Araide- sensei had to get Ran from the waiting room to snap him out of his stupor. She took him to her home set out some tea ad Shinichi reluctantly told her everything that happened. Ran predictably became outraged almost broke the table they were sitting at. Ran went on for an hour about how she would use this move then that move on Kid. After Ran had finally stopped her little rant, he told her he did not want her doing anything to Kid should they cross paths because Kaito Kid was his to deal with. Ran pouted not pleased and made him promise to let her be close by to be a subtle threat. Shinichi had to smile at that. She cooked him dinner just to have Shinichi throw it up almost not even an hour after he ate. That's when Shinichi realized that the first thing he had to do was make sure his child got the nutrients necessary to be healthy. He immediately raced out with Ran hot on his heels to Araide-sensei. Ran would go on later to tell his parents that he practically forced Araide to give him a prescription for a liquid mix of Proteins, Carbohydrates, Sugar, and all necessary vitamins and minerals that could be directly injected into the blood stream, along with a full itinerary of other necessary vitamins and minerals that would be good for the babies growth throughout the full 9 months along with a full description on how and when to use them. They had to wait 5 hours it was a good thing that no other patience had come into the clinic at that time. Ran thought Araide-sensei was to kind for his own good.

Ran and Shinichi agreed to keep this information between themselves Shinichi wouldn't really start showing until the end of the third month and the beginning of the fourth so Shinichi would be able to hide any signs of his pregnancy with jackets. Finish out the semester and start the next one online and any cases of the next year by phone, and have Ran pick up cold case files for him to work on. Half way through October seeing all of the children (really just Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta) excited for Halloween plus the costumes they'd get to dress up in gave Shinichi the push he needed to finally tell his parents about the pregnancy. The detective woke up the next morning with the smell of pancakes wafting in his nose, he ran down stairs to see his mom at the stove, and his father sitting at the table reading the days newspaper. A full morning of a teamed interrogation of who, what, why this all happened. Shinichi refused, most spectacularly, to answer all questions. He told them that it happened because of a one night stand between August 24th and September 3rd. Although he knew that his father had his own accurate speculations on the who. Three days before Halloween Hattori came with a case. With Ran all over him, Hattori pick up on the fact that something was wrong, and the constant supervision from Ran with Hattori constantly asking what was wrong ruined the enjoyment of the investigation. At the end of it all he snapped at Ran reminding her that he wasn't am invalid just because he had a bun in his oven. Since Hattori would sooner or later piece together everything, He decided to just get on with the truth without anyone else present. There was quite a bit of "What th' hell we're thinking Kudo" and "Ima gonna kill 'em" thrown around, but like with Ran he made it clear the Hattori was to leave any Kid killing to him and that the bun in the oven was a secret. At least with these secret he could count on Heiji to not accidently blurt it out like messing up his name.

And so the months passed with Ran still constantly watching over him, just at more of a distance. Hattori popped in every other weekend Hattori came by along with Kazuha. (The next paragraph starts version one of how Kaito Kid learned he would be a father)  
Yuusaku and Yukiko tried not so subtly to find the father their grandchild. Problem was Kaitou Kid had been avoiding Tokyo not without the lack of trying to get him around from the public. When December rolled around various amounts of Jewelers, CEO's and actors clamored around to display the Jewels they recently acquired hoping to the target of a Christmas themed heist. Even Jirokichi Suzuki tried only to get a note saying that the fantastic Kaito Kid was too busy to bother with Uncle Jiro's elaborate schemes to try and fail to outwit him. Okay that hurt the detective a little that Kid couldn't be bothered to come back to Tokyo. The detective hid it well. Besides with Christmas around the corner and constant talk of holiday cheer, and the busyness of doing shopping for loved ones, and the murders that came just before Christmas helped keep Kid off of Shinichi's mind. Then December 31th Yukiko told her son about her hope that Yuu-chan would follow with the American tradition of being kissed at midnight under the moonlight. He didn't know why but the detective broke down, and told his mom everything that happened. How painful it was that Kid just want his body just to dominate him. Yukiko comforted her son while boiling rage pumped through her body. After their son put himself to bed Yukiko went straight to her Husband to collaborate a plan to get back at that bastard phantom thief. Yuusaku felt slightly betrayed the first Kaito Kid was a friend, to think that Toichi Kuraba's son was the one responsible for hurting his, it just didn't seem right, like something was off but the novelist couldn't put his finger on it. He and his wife would get answers from the Toichi's son Kaito, the question was how to get him, instead of getting played particularly when Kaito purposely avoided Tokyo. Turned out getting Kaito to Beika, Tokyo wouldn't be that hard two weeks into January Kid sent a note to uncle Jirokichi stating that he would now accept his challenge to steal the Bell-Rose necklace. Jirokichi wasn't the only one excited, Yuusaku knew how to get Kaito Kid he would have to play a card he really did not want to, to get the necessary results. First Yuusaku had to hide this information from his son and keep him from the news that would cover Kid, that wasn't going to be easy, but they'd manage as long as Ran could keep it a secret from Shinichi. It was a good thing that it was 6 A.M and Shinichi slept until at least noon now days.

Yukiko and Yuusaku made a plan. With the strategic help from Ran they were able to keep the knowledge about Kid unknown to Shinichi. For the next week and a half Yukiko and Yuusaku kept the newspaper from Shinichi's sight kept the channels on ones that didn't sport the news. When Shinichi got restless and decided to go out Ran kept him out of high traffic areas, and usually kept to the park. The heist was scheduled during the weekend so they called Hattori and had him and Ran keep him company for the day AKA keep Shinichi distracted from possible Kid news and chatter. Then on the 24th ,the day before the heist. Chikage Kuraba got a letter without a sender stating as follows:

We know you're the Phantom Lady, We know your late Husband Toichi Kuraba

Was the Original Kaitou Kid and That your son Kaito has taken up the Mantel.

We Have HARD EVIDENCE proving that Toichi Kuraba was Kaito Kid this information

WILL go public Unless you show up on the roof of the Beika Madison Hotel at 3 P.M

Alone Tomorrow Involve your Son and This will go Public

There was no signature or other evidence on the card or inside or outside of the envelope. How dare these people try and damage her dead husbands' name, and try harm her son these people were going to pay. But first she was going to find out what the fuck they wanted with her and shut them down.

At around the same time Kaito Kuraba found a letter on top of the seat of his motorcycle with his full address on it, but no sender which stated as follows:

We Know your Kaito Kid, We know your Mother was the Phantom Lady

We Know your Father Toichi Kuraba was the Original Kaito Kid We know Jii Konosuke

Is your Assistant. We have HARD EVIDENCE on your late Father being Kaito Kid and

Implications of Jii Helping with Kid Heists. This Information WILL go public Unless

You Come to the roof of the Beika Madison Hotel at 3:05 P.M tomorrow ALONE. DON'T

Involve Jii or Chikage or this Information will go Public!

There was no signature, no evidence on the letter or envelope. How dare they, How dare they use his father to get to him, Jii could take care of himself, his father was dead damn it they were going to ruin his rep and his mom she'd get harassed. Snake (he knew the letter wasn't from the organization looking for Pandora) would put a hit out on her and him for that matter. He was going to find out what these people wanted and he was going to make sure he was the only target, and then he was going to bring them down. At around the same time Jii Konosuke pulled a Letter off the door of his apartment with no sender and the address of the Kuraba's on it and stated as follows:

We Know you Assisted the Original Kaito Kid Toichi Kuraba and Now his Son

Kaito. We Have HARD EVIDENCE that the late Toichi Kuraba was Kaito Kid

This Information WILL go Public Unless you come to the roof of the Beika

Madison Hotel at 2:55 P.M tomorrow ALONE. Involve Kaito and The Information Will go

Public.

Jii crushed the note. How dare these people try and ruin the reputation of Toichi and bring Kaito under suspicion. He was going to be sure that these people did not mess with the Kuraba's. First get this meeting out of the way. The next day Jii made his way to the roof of the hotel ten minutes before the designated meet time after checking things out from one of the opposite roofs and checking out any possible people in the hotel that seemed to be suspects. The meeting time came and the door of the roof opened he gripped the gun in his pocket only to blink and surprise to see Chikage come through the door.

"Miss what's going on?"

"That's what I want to know I can't believe you'd be the one that would do this"

"I did not I got a letter"

"You too "The two of them pulled out their respective letters and exchanged them.

"I don't understand why send up here at different times and not show"

"They will show but Bocchama" Jii caught sight of Kaito flying toward them in full Kid regalia

"Mom, Jii what are you guys doing here"

"Not you too" Now Chikage was getting scared.

"Me too wha.." The rest of Kids words were cut off by the door opening a second time. This time a pretty long haired blonde in a light pink fedora walked through the door with a gun pointed at them and a tall man with a mustache walking behind her with his hands stuffed inside his trench coat. Closing the door gently with his foot.

"I see all of the players have shown up." The woman smiled sweetly. Jii had seen the couple in lobby he didn't even glance at them. Chikage recognized the pair from somewhere long ago, she might not have been able to place it but something was telling her these two might not be as dangerous as they seemed but why. Kaito vaguely recognized the pair but from where damn it why couldn't he place them. All he knew was that his instincts were screaming danger danger run. He was not about to leave Jii and his mom alone with two though.

"Kaito-kun I would appreciate it if you would please put your hands up and stay still" Kaito obediently put his hands up and put on his best poker smile on his face.

"Now miss I don't believe that" Kaito was cut off right as he took two steps forward. The man had pulled out two hand guns of his own and pointed them promptly at both Jii and Chikage.

"I do believe my darling wife asked you not to move" the man smiled slightly as he spoke. His voice was soft unlike the wife's. These observations were useless, these two knew what they were doing. It gave him next to no room to make a move.

"You should know my husbands a really good shot, people don't disappear and they can only move so far in a second." The message was clear no amount of smoke could keep them from getting fatally shot. The woman started walking towards him stopped arm's length from him. "Please walk six steps backwards as slowly as possible." Kaito complied and kept his eyes on the woman, she stared right back he wasn't about to endanger his mom and Jii. The moment he stopped the woman walked towards him again this time put the gun one inch from his chin, and then she did something he didn't expect, and punched him, using the hand not holding the gun, right in the face, and lowered the weapon to her side then quickly grabbed his tie pulling him down a little so his eye directly connected with hers then kneed him in the balls only to quickly push him back and hook her foot and his leg landing him on his back with his hands still up in the air and with the gun pointed back in his face.

"That's the least you deserve for knocking up my son and leaving him behind." Okay that made Kaito drop his poker face and become stiff and wide eyed.  
"Kaito how could you"

"Bocchama I'm so disappointed"

"But I didn't"

"Ho having a hard time remembering are we then let me remind you" The blondes' eyes got colder and sparkled with what could only be seen as rage. "It was a warm summer night you just pulled off the Lady's Slipper heist," If it was possible Kaito's eyes widen even more they couldn't be talking about Shinichi "oh I see your starting to remember good lets continue Shin-chan comes up to meet you the roof the two of you, or more you, talk about the past and you cox our boy into having sex with you. Then you take off right after. Leaving Shin-chan to become pregnant."

"That's not possible Shinichi's an Alpha" Kaito squeaked when Mrs. Kudo actually pulled the trigger and shot off his hat.

"How dare you try and say such a thing to attempt and get out of this. You expect anyone to believe that Kaito Kid would Mistake my son for an Alpha"

"Wait Yukiko" The man lowered his weapons, and Chikage's eyes widened she knew who they were now. "It's possible, in fact it would explain more if he did "The woman kept the gun on Kid but turn toward her husband and put her hand on her hip.

"Explain Yuusaku" Yukiko demanded.

"I will but I have two questions to ask first, you've been avoiding Tokyo for the past five months even there were Jewels displayed here would be a better match for the one you're looking for so I want to know why you came back?"

Kaito leaned his head all the way it could go against the concrete and the truth spilled out for once he couldn't bring himself to hide it "Because I couldn't stop thinking about Shinichi I was going to use the heist in hopes I'd be able talk to him about what happened." Yukiko bent forward gave him a searching stare one just like one that Tantei-kun had. "Really?"

"Yes"

"Alright then just one more question there were two heists before that did the two of you ever come with in more than a few feet of each other then?"

"No"

Yuusaku seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and put his guns back in his pockets.

"Now are you going to tell us what this is all about Yuusaku?"

"Ah First Kaito-kun our son's a Gamma, not an alpha. Gamma males usually secrete an Alpha sent, while Gamma female, secrete a Beta sent, the difference being that when you get closer you sent a slight well the best way to put it is an after taste, you would sent an underlining sweetness for the males and a spiciness for the females, sense Kaito didn't come in close contact with Shinichi his instinct classified him as an Alpha, which isn't wrong since he's both, Sometimes Alpha's have the well um need to prove their dominance against other Alpha's"

"That's what you're telling me happened, his mistake lead to that you expect me to believe that, wait you didn't did you?"

"Ah no I already had married you when I came across a person good enough to stir such instincts so it was unnecessary for me"

"That's dumb what kind of instincts are those anyway?"

"Beta's have the same ones you do remember that competition with Eri don't you dear?"

"That's not the same" Yukiko cough in her hand then turned her attention back to Kaito "alright we still have some demands to make of you first you are going to get out that disguise, and I better see your actual face then we'll head to the heist sight and cancel it, then we're going to Jewelry store to pick out a ring for Shin-chan. Then you and my son are going to have long talk, ending with a proposal to him got that, any objections"

"I Promise to fulfill everything you ask of me, and not just because your pointing a gun at me"

"Good now got collect your hat." Kaito sighed got up bent over to reach for the top hat. When Yukiko pointed her gun at him and fired.  
"Ow ow the hell" Kaito ran his hand over the space of his right buttock and felt wetness. Kid quickly brought his hand back up to his face to see green paint on his fingers. Yukiko laughed merrily and twirled the gun around her forefinger "Your Sons an Idiot Chi-chan"

"Clearly"

"You didn't really think we'd had real weapons did you, these are specially designed paint ball guns "Mrs. Kudo popped the disguised weapon into her hand bag

Sure enough once Kid got over the slight shock of seeing green on his fingers he picked up his hat only to see purple paint on one side.

"Oh Chi-chan please forgive us for sending those god awful notes, but Yuu-chan and I just wanted to avenge our son, I just felt so much rage toward Kaito-kun when I saw Shin-chan cry about what happened I don't think I've ever seen my son cry after he turned three. I'm sorry Chi-chan really, but you can't act and we needed to make sure Kaito-kun didn't catch on" Kaito listened while he quickly changed, his Kid regalia bound in his arms, and waited.

"Alright, but those notes were still a little much, I want to be alone with Shinichi"

"Of course, ohh Chi-chan I brought Shin-chan's ultra sound pictures there the cutest "God Kaito couldn't believe that this woman was Shinichi's mother. Who went about bouncing around from threatening people to getting all friendly with them, and how on earth did the woman establish a nick name for his mother so fast, it not like his mom would take to being friends so easily. "Oh that does sound nice did you bring all of them or just the ones for this month." Never mind then his mother was obviously a little crazy too. From the stunned look on Jii's face he thought so too. Kaito watched his future mother in-law bounce over to his future Father in-law and pulled out a manila envelope from his coat, and handed it over to his mom the two females huddled together. Jii came forward to take a look at what was it

"What are Ultra sound Pictures?"

"Oh you done now are you, come here then these are pictures of the baby inside Shin-chan." Kaito cautiously looked over his mother shoulder and squeezed the costume to his chest. Seeing that burry blob that looked sort of like human baby. He had missed out on over the first half of the pregnancy and probably set up his and Tantei-kuns relationship to fail later down the line. Oh god oh god all those years not once making a mistake. Hakuba always said that he'd make a mistake, and when it did it would bit him in the ass, well actually he said that he'd be there with the handcuffs. However this was a marriage to Tantei-kun and a baby. At 19 his world already made. Not that being married to Tantei-kun would be bad they would probably have quite a bit of fun together even with a baby, but he was Kaito Kid. Ha he was not looking forward to the conversation he'd be having with Shinichi good thing he had a few hours to think about it a little. Kaito was interrupted out of his thought with the ringing of Yukiko's cell phone

"Ah Shin-chan what's up?" "What would make you think your father and I were up to something?"

"A heist what I didn't there was going to a heist did you Yuu-chan, no your father didn't know about that either dear" A loud shout of liar could clearly be heard from the phone "Now there's no need to shout dear Mommy and Daddy just wanted to make sure that Kaito-Kid was decent enough for you and the baby" "Yeah" "He says that he mistaken you for an Alpha" "That's what your father said" "what do mean the same thing almost happened with Hattori" "what do you mean it was no big deal" "oh and that when that boy decided to become like big brother that's cute"

"It better not be more than that" Kaito spoke louder than he thought

"Oh jealous Kaito-kun, that's cute" "Oops you heard that Shin-chan" "He wants to talk to you"

"Mushi mushi Tantei-kun "

"You're Kaito Kid?"

"Yes, and Its Kaito, Kuraba Kaito Tantei-Kun

"So you know"

"Yes"

"You've been avoiding Tokyo"

"I was running away "

"Why"

"Because I think I love you"

"Barou that doesn't make any since"

"Don't worry it will when we speak ah more privately"

"At the Heist?"

"No Um It'll probably be at your house"

"At my... Put my mom back on"

"Yes Shin- chan" "What no we would never" "Alright bye"

"It seems that you'll be seeing my son earlier than planned and Kaito-kun it's I know not I think, Now On to the heist sight" Yukiko pointed dramatically to the door, and off they went. (This Marks the end of version one now I will give you version two)

Sometime halfway through November Kid sent out a heist notice after keeping quiet for the last two months. Kid had directly challenged Shinichi in the notice. Ran and Heiji had been furious how that bastard dare send a mocking challenge to Shinichi after the last time. The blue eyed detective had to once again remind them there would be no maiming of the father of his child unless, he was the one that did it. He also had to remind Ran and Hattori that Kid didn't even know about the up and coming baby. Shinichi had decided that he would tell Kid at the heist. Ran became concerned what about the media and the Kid task force. Shinichi told her not to mind them because he knew he could end up alone with the thief. Hattori had not like the idea of leaving a pregnant Kudou alone with the thief, and told his best friend that he would be coming along, Shinichi had tried to protest but then Ran cut in saying that she too would be there too. Shinichi eventually caved after all he did need someone to keep Kid from running and Ran would be perfect for that. Shinichi sighed he didn't think Kid would run, but he could not be sure that the thief would stick around either. So on the Saturday afternoon on November 24th the three friends found themselves scouting out the heist sight. To Hattori's displeasure they came across Hakuba there. While the two foreign sounding detectives argued, Ran went off to check the people that had already been pinched by Nakamori-Keibi just to make sure that Kid didn't switch with one of them afterwards, and Shinichi leaned against the wall thinking and keeping an eye on both friends. Something wasn't right, but he didn't know what all he knew was that it was the key to get to Kid before everyone else. Just then the owner of the giant blue sapphire that was too be stolen came in with his assistant, apologizing to Nakamori about his lateness he got stuck in heavy traffic. That had given Shinichi the answer of to what bothered him about the heist note. He now knew exactly where Kid would be coming from, he turned to leave but not before giving a whistle alerting Ran and Hattori to his leaving. Ran stopped her interrogation of some poor soul and Hattori raced after the other leaving Hakuba confused.

The three friends ended up taking a cab to a hotel not far from the sight. Ran and Hattori followed Shinichi up the stairs to the roof. Shinichi stop at the landing to the roof.

"Hattori stay here don't let anyone past you" Shinichi Commanded.

"Got it" Hattori responded, this would be the only time he would let Kudou give him orders, if this was how his best friend wanted to play things out he would go with it.

"Ran I need you to be as quiet as possible try and step in tune with me" Ran gave a determined nod of agreement. Shinichi steeled himself and stepped on to the roof with Ran right behind him. Kid had his back to them and stood as close to the edge as possible with the fence surrounding it. Shinichi stepped out to the left and signaled Ran to go right. The detective spoke to get Kids attention on him.

"You really must enjoy looking down on people Kid"

"Ah Tantei-kun you're here although I expected you sooner" Kid predictable turned to look at the person plaguing his dreams for the last three months, the reason he chose to stop hiding. The thief locked eyes with the only detective that could that ever had hopes of capturing him, and the only one that had chosen not to do so. Kid knew something was off, Shinichi wasn't looking at him like normal. Maybe that had to do with their last encounter, well the magician would soon fix that.

"We need to talk Kid!" Shinichi spoke more resolutely and confident then he felt, the moment he lock eyes with Kid a moment of uncertainty and fear washed over him at the aspect of actually confronting the father of his child. Shinichi shook off the fear he could not and would not falter on doing this.

" We do, but you'll have to wait until after my heist Tantei" Kid responded turning fully to Shinichi, the detective now had a more normal determined look on his face but something was still off. Kid hadn't noticed Ran yet, the Karate champion had crouched down and was quiet a bit to the right keeping out of kid peripheral vision.

"No it has to be now Kid, your heist will have to wait!" Stepped toward Kid with unwavering steps. Kid frowned now this wasn't like Tantei-kun, yes something was wrong, the assertion that he heard in the others voice there was no playfulness like usual. Kid tentatively stepped away from the fence, he wouldn't be able to climb it in time, keeping his eyes trained on the detective in front of him.

"Now, now Tantei-kun I'm sure it can wait it..." Kid got cut off by Ran tackling him to the ground. She swiftly locked one of his hands behind his back the other was sprawled above his head which she forced ( the head) to the ground.

"Ran toss me his card gun" The tackle had uprooted Kids gun from its place tucked into his pants. Ran quickly did as told. Kid was panicking he had not expected this at all how did he not even notice the girl. If he had to be honest he didn't notice because he didn't think his Tantei-kun would bring someone else to their dance it went against their unspoken rules. He needed to get out of this now his arm was starting to hurt, the girlfriend might actually break his arm, and his cheek was getting roof burn.

The thief tried to make his move when Ran moved her hand off his head to grab his gun, the moment he had his hand close enough to do something she pinned his hand down. The hell damn it she took less than two seconds.

"Don't worry Kid I don't want to hand you over to the police, I told you we need to talk"

"Alright, alright I won't try to leave can you get your girlfriend off me now"

"Ran's not my girlfriend, and I don't think she'll release you anytime soon, however, I would like speak to your face." The next thing Kaito knew he was on his knees, Ran had released his left hand in favor of holding her arm against his neck.

Shinichi sat down cross legged, and pointed the card gun at the thief. Shinichi glared at the thief he still there was still something that really bugged him looking at Kid. It was that damn hat that damn top hat had to go. Kid flinched as Shinichi reached out rapidly then blinked, he stared as Shinichi glared viciously at his hat. Kaito bristled as Shinichi hatefully tossed his hat.

"What's next my monocle?" Kaito asked crossly.

"Of course not" Shinichi responded indignantly. "The hat just had to go I didn't like it?"

"I do hope that wasn't what you wanted"

"No it is not, I need to tell you something important "Shinichi's face turned serious and he bit his lip. " You remember our last encounter "Despite his predicament Kaito couldn't help but grin manically. So his Tantei-kun couldn't forget about that night either, so this is what this is about, but why did he bring Ran here.

"Vividly Tantei-kun" Kaito accompanied his answer with a lick of his lips. He smirked seeing Shinichi flush, he almost regretted it, when Ran squeezed hard, almost.

"Yeah, well I'm pregnant" Shinichi said quietly looking Kid straight in the eyes. Kaito's eyes widened in shock.

"But, but you're an Alpha" Kaito freaked.

"Kid your telling me you actually mistaken my sent for an Alpha's like an idiot"

"Yes" Kaito screamed still freaked.

"Kid first I'm a Gamma, as a male my body gives off an Alpha like sent but with softer undertones" Shinichi waited as Kaito processed what had been said. Ran tentatively released her hold on Kid, the thief didn't seem to notice. Kaito blinked sure he had been thinking about his Tantei-kun almost constantly since they had sex that night, he had even been toying around with the Idea to ask Tantei-kun out, but starting a relationship and starting a family were two completely different things. Kaito was most certainly not ready to have a family, but he couldn't abandon his child nor could he abandon the mother. He never thought that lady luck would blindside him like this, but He could not and would not hide from this even if it did not quiet feel like reality.

"So um pregnant" Kaito finally squeaked out after five minutes.

"Yes" Shinichi affirmed. "I have something that uh might make it easier for things to sink in" the detective pulled a photo. Kid took it from the other slowly. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking at, at first but then his eyes filtered to the wide white edge which read Patient: Kudou Shinichi Week:11

That's when he knew the blurry blob he was looking at was an ultra sound photo of their child.

"So this is the baby"

"Yes" Kaito watched as the detective fidgeted with his hands, he seemed scared. Well time for Kuroba Kaito to make his future mate feel better. The thief put the photo to the side and reached out and grabbed Shinichi's hands, and yanked both of them up the card gun clattering unceremoniously to the ground. Ran observed Kid silently, and she took a step back.

"Well then I think a proper introduction is in order" Kid coughed into his hand then bowed like a gentleman, as much as one could kneeling down, to Shinichi "My name is Kuroba Kaito" The thief popped a rose in front of the others face. "It's a pleasure to meet you my mate" Ran wanted to giggle at seeing her best friend flush at being called a mate, but this was serious. Seeing Kid reveal his secret identity to Shinichi was incredible and encouraging.

 **There's more but it got deleted I have to rewrite it I also have a version three I need to write. This still needs to be edited. This is cross posted from deviant art.**


End file.
